pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Articuno
Articuno es un Pokémon legendario del tipo hielo/volador introducido en la primera generación. Es la primera de las tres aves legendarias, las otras son Zapdos y Moltres. En Pokémon Platino es un Pokémon errante. Etimología El nombre de Articuno proviene del término inglés arctic (ártico) por ser del tipo hielo, y del término español uno por ser la primera ave legendaria. El nombre en japonés viene del inglés Freezer que significa congelador. En francés su nombre Artikodin viene de la unión de la deformación de la palabra artic (ártico en inglés) y Odín (uno de los dioses más importantes de la mitologia nórdica). Biología Es un Pokémon bellísimo que lo podemos encontrar en casi todos los juegos que recorran la región Kanto. Es normalmente visto en los glaciares. Tiene una personalidad muy honorable. Es un Pokémon solitario, pero muy poderoso si se enfurece. Fisiología Articuno es un enorme pájaro de color azulado, con una cresta más oscura en la cabeza, del mismo color que su larga cola en forma de cinta brillante, de su cuerpo despide una serie de cristales helados que destellan con un hermoso brillo azulado. Aparentemente está basado en un Quetzal, ave muy común y preciosa de México y centroamérica, Ave Nacional de Guatemala, aunque al ser de tipo hielo, su plumaje varía con respecto a los colores originales del quetzal. La temperatura corporal de este Pokémon ronda el punto de congelación del agua (0ºC), lo que le da el tono azulado de su cuerpo; parece ser que odia el calor, se siente más a gusto cuanto más frío hace. Este Pokémon suele pasear de nevada en nevada. Muchas veces ayuda a escaladores de montañas nevadas en problemas. Notablemente muy poderoso, es capaz de congelar la humedad del aire con el batir de sus enormes alas, provocando enormes ventiscas sin esfuerzo. Diferencia de género Hábitat Articuno habita en las Islas Espuma, (en la isla de hielo) raramente se le puede ver en otros lugares debido a que, al ser legendario, se logra esconder muy bien; pero viaja por todo el mundo trayendo el invierno. Se dice que se aparece a los montañeros perdidos en lugares nevados para guiarlos y protegerlos hacia el camino, lo cual nos habla de un Pokémon honorable y de buenos sentimientos. Evolución Articuno no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ningún Pokémon ya que es un Pokémon legendario. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Otros videojuegos Captura En Pokémon Platino al igual que Zapdos y Moltres, estará aleatoriamente por las rutas de Sinnoh, al encontrarlo no atacará sino que huirá al instante, lo mejor es usar un Pokémon con habilidad Sombratrampa como Wynaut o Wobbuffet, esta habilidad evita que huya, si no posees Pokémon con esta habilidad también funciona que uses movimientos como Mal de Ojo, Telaraña o bloqueo, también que conozca Falsotortazo ya que si lo debilitas no volverá a aparecer. Si lo debilitas vuelve a hablar con el Profesor Oak en Ciudad Vetusta y volvera a aparecer aleatoriamente por las rutas de Sinnoh, pasa igual que con Zapdos y Moltres. Movimientos Articuno puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Articuno puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 1ª generación= |-| 2ª generación= |-| 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Articuno es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Articuno no aprende ningún movimiento huevo porque no puede criar. Movimientos especiales Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Articuno son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Articuno: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas , en un homenaje a todos los Pokémon que han protagonizado las anteriores películas.}} , junto a las otras aves legendarias.}} .}} En la saga Super Smash Bros. thumb|left|Articuno en [[SSBM.]] thumb|Trofeo de [[Articuno en SSBM.]] En Super Smash Bros. Melee, cuando se abre una Poké Ball en la que él se encuentra, Articuno utiliza el ataque Viento hielo, congelando y dañando todo en su radio de alcance. También hace una aparición como trofeo. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés): Clouds gather, the barometer plunges, and fresh snow falls from the frigid air when this legendary Pokémon takes wing. Graceful and elegant, it boasts long tail feathers that flap in the wind and are lovely to behold. As would be expected, its combat moves are based on its cold nature; they include Ice Beam and Blizzard. *''Pokémon Red & Blue 09/98'' Traducción literal: Las nubes se reúnen, el barómetro se hunde, y la nieve cae desde el aire helado cuando este Pokémon legendario vuela. Gentil y elegante, tiene plumas den su cola larga que la aleta en el viento y son encantadores a la vista. Como sería de esperar, sus movimientos de combate se basan en su naturaleza fría, ya que conoce Rayo Hielo y Ventisca. *''Pokémon Rojo y Azul'' En el TCG En los productos Archivo:Camiseta de Articuno en Pokémon 151.png|Camiseta de Articuno de POKéMON 151. Curiosidades * En las versiones de Pokémon Rojo, Azul, Amarillo, Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja, en los prismáticos de la caseta cerca de Ciudad Fucsia se puede ver a Articuno incluso después de haberlo capturado o derrotado. * Articuno, con relación a Zapdos y Moltres, al final de sus nombres aparecen los primeros números: Uno, Dos y Tres. * En Pokemon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja cuando hablas con Zapdos y Moltres antes de pelear con ellos, todos dicen "Artic", siendo eso el ruido que hace Articuno. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Arktos * Francés: Artikodin Anotaciones